Something Great
by sizzlinghott
Summary: It's the last day of senior year for Gabriella Montez and she's in for one big surprise! Troyella


Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

Gabriella Montez walked into East High on the last day of senior year with a big smile on her face. She knew something good would happen today.

"What's with that stupid looking grin on your face?" Taylor McKessie, her best friend asked. "Gabriella, are you taking drugs?"

"Taylor, I would never take drugs and by the way, my smile has something to do with the last day of school," I said calmly.

After our little talk, Taylor and I head off to first period and guess who we found sucking face on my desk?

Troy Bolton and East High's Ice Queen, Sharpay Evans!

"Bolton! Evans! Why are you guys slobbering over each other on my desk? Both of you seriously need to get a room," I yelled.

Troy puts on one of his signature smiles and says, "Oh, Gabi! Are you jealous that I'm kissing her and not you? Because if that's what you want, I can arrange for that to happen."

"Bite me!"

"Gladly."

We were both staring at each other after our "little friendly conversation." I could feel myself soften up a bit after looking into those wonderful blue eyes of his...Wait! Oh my gosh! I am not falling for Troy Bolton, I can't!

Just then the teacher walked in and class started. As the periods passed, I kept thinking about him even more and more. Then at lunch, he approached me when I was at my locker.

"Montez! So are we still on tonight?"

"I don't know what's on tonight, but the answer is no!"

"A little feisty aren't we?"

"Shut up, Bol..."

The last part gets cut off because Troy places his lips over mines for what seems like an eternity. I start to loosen up and put my arms around his neck and we stood there in the same position for a long time. He stops the kiss and says with a regretful tone, "Gabriella, I'm sorry!" And with that he runs off like he's just seen an alien.

After the kiss, it was even harder to concentrate on school. Stupid Bolton, why did he have to kiss me? But honestly, I liked the kiss..a lot! When he ran off, I was confused and kinda angry at his words. In the morning he acted like he wanted me and then when he actually makes a move, he says he's sorry and runs off. I'm so confused and I think I'm falling for him and I don't want that or do I?

Just as I finished my last thought, Troy comes up to talk to me.

"Gabriella, about the kiss.."

I interrupted and said, " It's ok Bolton, and you don't have to explain anything to me because I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes, the kiss was a mistake and just a spur of the moment. You wanted me to know that that it didn't mean anything to you."

When I said that last part, it was like strings tugging on my heart. I know that's a lame way to say I felt heartbroken, but now I know why it's happening. I'm falling for Bolton and he doesn't want me. So after I said that, I just left him standing there in the middle of the hallway. And now to my horror, I start sobbing uncontrollably. Taylor sees me and signals me to go to the restroom to talk.

"Gabi, what's wrong," she asks.

Then I tell her the whole story about the kiss and him telling me it didn't mean anything. And then I told her that I'm falling for him. I thought she would say something like 'Bolton better know how to run because I'm gonna kick him where it hurts or something like that lunkhead is gonna get a piece of my mind', but she said the exact opposite.

"Gabi, he never said that the kiss didn't mean anything or that it was a mistake, you did."

She was right, he didn't say those things. I just assumed he said it and I made a total ass out of myself for assuming what I didn't know, so I told Taylor I would meet up with her later because I needed to know what Troy thought of the kiss.

I looked around everywhere until I saw him in the gym shooting some baskets and missing.

"Bolton! We need to talk," I said.

"Gabriella, let me do all the talking this time because last time we talked you ran away like you thought I had the bird flu or something," he said really fast.

"Okay, Bolton," I replied. "Spill it."

"Um. Where to start? The kiss meant something to me and I felt sparks with you that I've never felt with any girl. When I told you I was sorry and ran off, I was just afraid that you wouldn't want me or you didn't feel the same way. Gabi, I've liked you for a long time."

"Pshh, you definitely show it well," I said sarcastically.

His face starts to get red and he says with a little anger in his voice, "Gosh Gabi! Grow up, I want you and I know that you want me because of the way you reacted when we talked earlier. I don't want to be your enemy, I want to be your boyfriend! You never let me finish because now I don't just like you, I think I'm in love with you!"

"Whatever! You don't mean it, you just want to get in my pants. So do us all a favor and find some cheerleader to give you what you want!"

"Just stay here and listen to the intercom announcement," he told me calmly.

"Fine."

I waited for ten minutes near my locker looking like a dork and nothing has come on, now I think he's just messing with me, but then I hear something from the intercom and I hear Troy's voice.

"Gabi, I don't care if you don't believe me when I say this because I know what I'm feeling for you and if you don't then it's your lost. I LOVE YOU, GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I love you, I want to be with you, I want you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see at night, and your my one and only, Gabi, the only person who I can see myself with the rest of my life and that's why I have to do this."

I turn around and see him on one knee, holding a ring in his right hand.

"Troy, what are you doing? " I question him and I'm surprised I could even speak.

"Gabi, this is not an engagement ring, but a promise ring. I want to be married to you one day and this is my promise to you. Gabriella Montez, will you marry me someday?"

I'm officially speechless. And again to my horror, I start crying, but this time with a smile on my face.

"Yes," I answer with a huge smile on my face. "Troy, I love you with all my heart and being married to you would have some disadvantages like our love/hate relationship and you being a pig most of the time, but it also has its advantages like being with the one I love and spending time with the person that makes me smile and feel good."

He slips the ring on my finger and then we kiss, while the whole student body is clapping and some couples start to kiss. Ugh, but that's love. The things we do for love.

Gabriella Bolton, I like the sound of that.

Something good didn't happen today because finding the love of my life isn't something good, it's something great.


End file.
